Going Home
by Shadow Rain
Summary: COMPLETE: a one-shot song-fic (again) of HHr. However, it's a different plot from my other one. Hermione talks to Harry about her life. R&r please!


**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The plot of this small fan fic is mine, but otherwise, nope. :) The "Ride of Your Life" is not mine either, but is by John Gregory.

**A/N:** please review, if just to say, "it sucks." But hey, I love reviews/feedback. Thanks!

Going Home

I walk home sometimes thinking about you, Harry... I wonder if you like Heaven.

_Wishing on a shooting star  
But dreams alone won't get you far  
Can't deny your feelings anymore  
The world is waiting right outside your door  
What are you waiting for?_

Do you miss us? I'm married to Ron, you know. I wonder if you're angry at me for moving on past you.

But I haven't moved on, Harry. Oh god, it hurts too much sometimes, Harry. I miss you so much. But you're with your parents and Sirius and with all the people who died and who you loved.

Do you want me there?

_Come on, here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life?  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life_

I'm pregnant for the first time Harry... I'm pregnant with what should be your first child. I don't want this baby, Harry. I don't want any part of what I have.

I miss you, Harry...

I cry a lot, when Ron is at work and I think I see you downstairs ringing the door bell that we've set up for muggles.

I feel like I've failed you Harry... I wish that I could've jumped in front of the green blast and set it back at Voldemort too...

Yeah, I'm not being the logical Hermione I used to be. I just miss you so much Harry... It feels like every day I'm in the middle of nowhere in a situation I can't get out of. It's a routine that I put up with, but sometimes, I don't want to accept this self-created system. I want to have you come back.

_In your heart, you know what must do  
You've only got yourself to answer to  
Don't let fear of falling hold you down  
Your spirit's flying high above the clouds  
You're glory bound_

Don't you miss me enough to come back?

And I dance with you in my mind. I put on the first slow dance that we ever listened to, and I mouth the words at your imagery that my mind creates. You're so young then, Harry. I still remember my first kiss, and that first kiss we shared together.

Do you remember the fireworks that went off in our heads?

Remember the time we went flying together Harry? When you did crazy tricks while I was crying into your shoulder to let me go down? I was so mad at you then, but now I fly to get away and be that much closer to you darling.

Oh god, I'm going to cry in the street, Harry. I have to get away from all this. I miss you so much, Harry, I don't want this. I want you to be here, I want to laugh and cry with you, I want to have your children, I want to die next to you. I want you to be with me, Harry. You're my soul mate, darling. I miss you so much...

I wonder if maybe you can hear me and are trying to tell me that you miss me too. Maybe you're telling me I'll meet you in Heaven. I have no doubt you're there. God would want to keep you close to him, you were truly in every sense of the word an angel. And you were my angel, you were my angel on earth.

Was I your angel?

You were all I wanted to be Harry, although I never could admit it to you: I was too embarrassed. I wish I had told you when you were ali—still with us. You're so brave, so independent and strong... Smart without showing it off like I did... Wonderful dueling skills, beautiful eyes and a handsome face.

I'm dying inside without you Harry.

_Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready, for the ride of your life  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life_

Ron doesn't get how sad I am. I hide all my anguish around him. No one suspects my pain, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of faking to Molly how I'm so happy about her billionth grandchild.

Can't I come and join you Harry? I miss you so much...

But you can't hear me, because you left me alone. You're where you belong, yeah, but I want you here. I'm alone in a world that I hate, Harry. Do you hear me? I don't want this. You can stop being so bloody noble and hero-like and come back to rescue me.

But you're not even a ghost... You're gone Harry, and I'm fading away...

Oh yes, Harry, I'm fading away, with my fake smile and my fake marriage and my fake love for all that I'm expected to love. I'm fading to blackness and I'm taking everything with me. My life is meaningless and fake without you Harry...

But you're just a disintegrated corpse six feet under a fifty-kilo tombstone.

I'm coming to find you Harry, I'm going to meet you soon. I promise you.

_Come on, come on get ready  
Yea, yea, yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in  
Get ready for the ride of your life_

I'll see you in Heaven, baby. I'm coming.

I love you, Harry, more than this life and a billion times more. Soul mate and best friend forever, darling, that's what you are. I'm coming. I'm going home.

_Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life  
The ride of your life..._


End file.
